


The Base Ships it

by johanirae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt the Radar Technician learns about Kylux</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Base Ships it

**Author's Note:**

> I am on the Matt the Radar Tech bandwagon! Hell yeah XD  
> Am also really proud of the background work I did, which for once doesn't suck! (takes reference from the film's Starkiller base interior elevations)

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to immoral_crow for beta-ing the piece! She is awesomeness personified :D
> 
> Posted on tumblr here:  
> http://johanirae.tumblr.com/post/138977095506/the-force-awakens-matt-the-radar-tech-learns


End file.
